The Game Closet
by ThePassionOfTheRose
Summary: Derek and Casey are locked in the game closet. What will happen? Will feelings change? Why the heck is the lock on the outer frame of the door? Oh, who cares? Dasey. Better than it sounds, I promise. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: This is going to sound really, really weird, but I think I was trying to write stories in my sleep last night. 0.o I was writing part of this story in my journal ((yay!))and when I went to bed at 2:34 ((late, I know!))... I don't know. I kept waking up and I'd be using my finger to write something in the fabric of my bedsheets...**

**Before I forget; I have a challenge going on right now. Go to this web site ((without the spaces)) http : // forbidden - love . ning . com / forum / topics / ice - princess -challenge. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LwD. **

* * *

The Game Closet

**_11:55 A.M._**

Casey typed vigorously on her end-of-the-year history project. She had been working on it for seven hours straight, waking up at five in the morning. She was almost done and was about to press 'save' when her computer suddenly blinked off.

Her china blue eyes widened when she saw this; seven hours of unsaved work was **_gone!_** She couldn't believe it but she soon realized who did this to her.

"Der-_**ek**_!" She screamed over her shoulder. There was a pounding of footsteps and a slam of a door. Casey smirked to herself; Derek's recent hiding place was the game closet. She left her room hurriedly to investigate the surrounding area.

Sure enough, Edwin and Lizzie were standing outside the closet door with annoyed expressions plastered on their young teenage features. "Just don't let Casey in!" Derek's voice was muffled because it was through the door but still lucid enough to understand.

Casey walked passed her sister and step-brother with a wink and opened the door. Derek made a sound like a frightened kitten and the door was slammed shut.

Edwin suddenly had a great idea, which rarely happens, so he jumped on it. It was more wicked than anything he'd done before. The lock to the game closet was on the _**outer**_ frame of the door. He couldn't fathom why, but it worked for him at the moment. He reached for the knob and clicked the lock shut.

Lizzie frowned at him, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to solve some U.S.T." Edwin said with a wiggle of his brows.

Before Lizzie could respond, Nora called up to them. "Lizzie, Edwin, we're taking Marti to the movies. Do you want to come?"

Edwin's prank on their eldest siblings pushed far from their minds, they ran down the stairs, cheering.

**_11:59 A.M._**

Casey grinned savishly at Derek, who had his back pressed against the shelf, various games and dolls poking him in the back.

"Now, Casey," came his nervous voice, "let's not do anything you might regret." He was holding up his hands to shield his oh-so-precious face from the wrath of a hard-worker. He should have known better; messing with Casey's projects when she was working on them all day was always a mistake.

Yet still, very fun.

"Might regret?" Casey questioned in a soft tone. That changed quickly, "Derek, you _deleted_ my history project! We are _so_ past regret!"

Neither of them heard the fateful 'click' on the other side of the door, her voice was so loud.

Derek placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. An outsider would consider this as a suggestive position but anybody who knew the two, personally, knew better. "Why don't we just take this outside and handle it like civil people?"

"You? Civil? Ha!" Casey laughed incredulously but was happy to comply. It was getting a little bit cramped in the closet, especially for two full-grown people. She gripped the golden knob and twisted it various times. She frowned and began jerking it this-way-and-that. She finally gave up and looked at Derek for help, "Um, I think it's stuck..."

Derek arched an amused brow, his chocolate eyes sparkling. "Is this the keener's way of asking me for help?" He stepped forward, a smirk adorning his lips. Casey stepped back as he grabbed it. He did exactly what Casey did but with a lot more force. He scowled and pushed harder. He failed.

He turned back to Casey, the expression on his face now sheepish. "Yeah, um, it's locked."

"Really?" Casey asked sarcastically. Suddenly, each of their eyes grew into round saucers. They both began banging on the door, screaming for Edwin and Lizzie to let them out.

**_12:02 P.M._**

"Do you really think we should have left them locked in there?" Questioned Lizzie quietly, "Who knows how long we could be gone?"

Edwin shook his head. "They deserve it. Besides, I'm getting annoyed with their U.S.T."

"Please enlighten me on what U.S.T. is?" Lizzie frowned, knowing it was going to be something bad, perverted, gross, or a combination of all three.

Edwin patted her jeaned leg, "Maybe when you're older, young Elizabeth." This only earned him a death-glare. "All right, all right! It stands for unresolved sexual tension."

Lizzie groaned, "I wish I hadn't asked.

**_12:47 P.M._**

"Help? Lizzie? Edwin? Anyone?" Casey begged tiredly. She was really upset because she was still in her frog pajamas. She usually liked to be dressed at this time, or before this time. She wasn't today because she was so worried about her project due next week. It was a wasted cause, though.

Derek rolled his eyes from his spot across from her on the floor. "Give it a rest, Princess."

Casey sighed, giving up. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's not like I'm missing the big hockey game this afternoon, like you are." Derek's eyes widened as she reminded him of that one major detail.

Instead of reaching the door and yelling once more, like he had originally planned, he tripped over Marti's rhinestone kit.

Everything happened in slow motion then. Derek was falling forward and Casey, not knowing what to do, stood in her original position. Derek reached for her shoulders and pulled her down with him. As soon as he hit the ground, he rolled on the back and was face-to-face with Casey.

Casey was breathing hard, her palms suddenly sweaty and butterflies fluttering through her stomach. Worst of all was the elecric shock that ran up and down her spine at his touch and the strange tingling feeling her lips now possessed.

Derek was also breathing hard. He was experiencing just about everything Casey was, except for the sweaty hands. He did, strangely, have the urge to throw up. He pushed it back down, though.

Deciding to do what he normally did when he got this way around Casey, Derek opened his mouth to crack an insult at her. Before he could emit a sound, however, the light went out.

**_1:00 P.M._**

"I can't believe Marti made us stop to use the restroom five times!" Muttered Edwin in a more-than-annoyed tone.

"I can't believe _you _were passing gas the whole time." Lizzie retorted, "No wonder the poor girl gets so car-sick. I was getting pretty queasy myself back there."

"My gas isn't that bad!" Edwin defended himself.

Lizzie snorted, "Oh, please, you could wipe out the entire rain forest with that much gas power."

"Cool." Edwin replied, slurping on his soda.

**_1:01 P.M._**

Casey was about to pull herself off of Derek, despite lack of light. She succeeded, but feel back and hit the shelf in the process. Stumbling forward, she tripped over Derek's foot. She fell back on top of them, causing them both to gasp in shock of the impact. She lifted her head just in time to miss Derek's lips, though she didn't realize it. She would have gotten back up, too, if a small box full of Marti's valuables hadn't fallen of the shelf and pushed her back down.

This time, Casey couldn't avoid crashing her lips to Derek's.

Both teens were in complete and mortal shock. Casey wasn't sure what was happening or why she was reacting this way but somehow Derek's arms managed to wrap around Casey's waist and Casey snaked her arms around his neck in response.

Each teen moaned in response to the other's actions. Casey opened her mouth slightly, which she'd never done with any other boy before, and Derek slipped his tongue into her mouth. Neither Casey nor Derek had ever experienced a kiss like this before and they liked it. It felt like they were on fire, but it wasn't burning them. They felt light and warmth when they kissed. It was odd, there was no doubt about that, but they didn't care.

Then, Casey remembered who she was with and where she was and pulled back abruptly. She reached for the light switch, knowing the light bulb had been on and off for awhile now and only took a few jerks to get it in working order again.

When the light turned on, her eyes locked with Derek's bewildered ones.

"What _did_ we just do?" He asked her, running a hand through his bushy hair.

_**1:53 P.M.**_

Derek couldn't understand it. Casey was just sitting on the opposite wall of him, staring intently at the ground. It was like she didn't even care if she got out of the closet alive or not. Okay, so that was taking it a _bit_ far, but it could happen. If you don't use the bathroom for too long, you could get a bladder infection. Or worse; a kidney infection. People can die from those.

Not that he expected that to happen to either of them, he just acknowledged it as a possibility.

Seriously, though, she could have moved or blinked or said _something_ to let him know she was all right. She hadn't uttered a word for almost an hour and that fact scared Derek completely. Casey was a very talkative person. Strike that, she was a very passionate person who ranted on everything she could.

"Casey?" Derek questioned, "Are you okay?"

Casey arched a brow but kept quiet, trying her best to ignore her _**brother**_. That's how the world viewed him as. Why not her, too? Whether they were blood-related or not, that's how it was viewed in this world. Would it be okay for two step-siblings to date?

Probably not.

She shuddered, _It'd be gross. We don't fit so perfectly._

That was just the problem she was facing. They _did_ fit together perfectly. Like a magnet was drawing their bodies together and it shouldn't be broken. But she broke it. She took that risk. She wasn't sure why but she was scared. More scared than she'd ever been before in her life.

The truth was; she'd never gotten that close to a guy before. To find out that she and her step-brother were, what seemed to be, soul mates was too much for her to take.

So she tried to ignore him.

It didn't help when he moved over to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Are you okay?" He whispered once again, getting close to her ear so he was sure she could hear him.

She snapped, "Will you stop?"

"What'd I do?" Derek questioned, almost as bewildered as he was when Casey ended the kiss.

Casey felt like she could kill him but knew she wouldn't. Instead of answering his question, she wondered out loud, "I wonder where they went. We've probably been in here for a couple of hours now, don't you think?"

"Casey..." Derek said and pulled his phone out. "Oh, hey, it's almost five after two. No wonder why I'm so hungry." Casey snapped her head in Derek's direction and gave him a death glare. He turned his head to the side, "What?"

"You have a _**cell phone**_?" She wanted to kiss him.

"Yeah. Your point?" Derek asked.

So much for wanting to kiss him, "Why don't you use it to call for help?" It was the most obvious thing in the world. She would have done it earlier with her own phone if she hadn't left it on her desk in her room. It's not like she planned to get locked in the game closet with Derek.

Casey could practically see the light bulb turn on in his head, "Hey, good idea!" He looked back at his phone and frowned, "My battery is dying."

"Then use it up!" Casey suggested, wanting to get out of this place as quickly as possible.

Derek called the one person that was least obvious to Casey. Casey, being as smart as she was, would have preferred him call one of their parents. But Derek, for some strange reason, called Sam. "Hey Sam."

"Sam?" Casey mouthed, feeling utterly perplexed.

"Yeah, sorry, I meant to dial my dad's number. Why?" He repeated the question Casey was sure Sam had asked, "Oh, we're locked in the closet. What do I mean by we? I mean Casey and I." A smirk was now present on his features, "Sam, it's not my fault! Lizzie and Edwin must have done it."

Casey grabbed the phone and hung up. Dejectedly, she realized the battery had only one percent power. "That was a waste." She said to him and through the phone at the opposite wall.

"Easy on the phone, Case."

"No."

Derek stood up and glared down at her, "What the hell is your problem? Ever since you kissed me, you've been acting like you don't know me. Or don't want to know me, anyway."

Casey eyed him, "What's my _problem_? Derek, we're stuck _in a closet_, I haven't had breakfast _or_ lunch today, I have to use the bathroom _and_ I didn't _kiss you_. _You_ kissed _me_. You deserved to be slapped in the face if you think somebody like me would honestly make the first move on somebody like you. Especially since you're my _brother_."

Derek took a step back. When she was angry, Casey could get a little bit fierce. "Casey, relax."

"Derek, I believe I've already told you not to tell me to relax. Remember? It makes me tense." She also stood up and started taking a step toward Derek, her fists clenched.

"Casey, it was a kiss! It's not like we're going to die or anything." Derek informed her, placing soothing arms on her shoulders once more. She shrugged them off and poked him in the chest.

"That was a lot _more_ than a kiss, _Der_." She didn't want to admit the last sentence, but knew she had to and whispered it, "It was probably the best thing that ever happened to me." At that, both of Derek's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"So that's it?" He began stroking his chin in thought, "You're afraid."

Casey snorted, "No, I'm not."

"Yeah, I think you are." Derek's smirk was tugging even more at his lips, "You're afraid to fall in love with me."

Casey's jaw dropped and Derek didn't miss it. "I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are." Derek repeated himself, "You're afraid that you like me more than Sam or Max or Noel... Or even Truman." Casey shuddered at the last name; she absolutely loathed the little cheater.

And it was well-known that he was almost exactly like Derek, minus the good looks. _Curse my subconscious mind!_ Casey internally yelled. Then, she dropped her eyes to Derek's lips. They looked so inviting.

"I might kiss you." Derek informed her, taking a step forward, being careful of the box that had fallen earlier.

Casey took a step back, "I don't want you to."

Derek laughed and pushed her against the other wall, "I highly doubt that."

There it was, once more, the fire that had erupted between both of them. Once more was it trailing up and down her spine, that oh-so-cursed electric shock she got whenever she was around him. It was more than electrified now. The fire still didn't burn either of them but was a lot stronger than before. She couldn't help but melt into the kiss.

**_2:32 P.M._**

Edwin was staring at the closet door. They had gotten home from the movies not too long ago. Lizzie was by his side, a nervous expression gracing her features. Edwin wished he could be that calm. He was almost Derek-nervous.

Edwin took a giant gulp, "Come on, how peeved could they _be_ at us?"

He knew the answer to that but didn't want to believe it. The truth was, they'd probably be extremely peeved at the two for locking them in and forgetting about them for so long. Edwin clicked the lock open and motioned for Lizzie to open the door.

Lizzie took a deep, shaky breath before reaching for the knob and turning it to the left.

It opened easily and each peeked in. Lizzie gasped at what she saw and Edwin had a smirk on his face that wasn't dissimilar to Derek's. There, in the corner of the closet, was Derek and Casey; clinging to each other as if for life. They seemed happy.

"Should we ruin this moment?" Lizzie inquired in a hushed tone.

"Yeah." Edwin responded in cleared his throat. Both heads snapped up to meet his eyes.

Derek was the first to speak, after he coughed and licked his lips. "Hey guys... What's up?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, that was long. Please review; especially if you liked it. :D**

**God bless!  
Rose**


End file.
